


Inclusion: a Yandere Simulator Slice of Life

by LeeHeart



Series: The Innocent Yandere AU [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gay, Genderbending, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Swearing, Yandere, ayano is a lesbian, female senpai - Freeform, let them be happy, so is senpai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHeart/pseuds/LeeHeart
Summary: I really wanted to write a slice of life version of Yandere simulator, so there is a very large chance no one in this is going to die. This is essentially what would happen if Osana and Senpai invited Ayano to be their friend. And Yes the other Rivals will be in this, and Yandere-Chan will need to win Senpai.





	Inclusion: a Yandere Simulator Slice of Life

I’ve never really understood what people meant when they talked about love, hell I didn't really understand when people talked about any emotion. Sure I understood the basics, I knew the slightest sensations of happiness, sadness, anger, but it all felt… dull. But then I met Taeko Yamada, she didn’t do something grand to get my affection (Hell I don’t even think she knows I exist), but somehow shoe got something inside me to start up, she got me to love… and now someone is standing in my way.

* * * *  
I stood crouched behind a bush, watching my precious Taeko talking to that fucking whore Osana, I guess they were childhood friends or some bullshit like that. I wasn’t sure, what I do know is that I can see my Senpai being taken from me.  
“Did you really sleep in again? You always keep me waiting.” Osana shrieked, her long orange side-tails bouncing as she spoke, she always moved so much when she was taking to Senpai.  
“Sorry… you know you don’t have to walk me, if I’m being an inconvenience.”  
“What? No it’s fine, it’s just… It’s nothing I really want to walk with you senpai.” I don’t know why she was going back on what she was saying now, god why does she have to be so annoying. I wish I could get her out of the way… I wish I could just strangle her. Info-chan told me once that I should… that I should just kill Osana, that I should just do whatever it takes to get my Senpai… and maybe she’s right.  
I slumped down and clutched my knees to my chest. Why did everything have to be like this? I love Senpai so much and I just wish everything could be easier. These feelings hurt so much… and there’s nothing I can do. Senpai couldn’t love a murderer, but if she doesn’t see me, if she doesn’t love me… then I don’t know what I’ll do.  
“Um are you okay?” I high pitched voice called down to me, and when I looked up there stood Osana Najimi, senpai’s childhood friend. Why was she here? Her voice was softer than usual, calmer. And she was crouching down looking at me… Pity, no maybe it was worry was in her eyes. No one’s ever looked at me like this, no one but Senpai.  
“ Yeah I’m fine.” I said quickly wiping the tears from my eyes, and started to stand up.  
“Are you sure? Cause you were crying behind a bush, like I would only do that if I was having a rough time.” She said, standing up in unison with me.  
“Yeah well what do you know.” I snapped.  
Her eyes grew a little bit in surprise. “Oh, um well it’s kind of personal, but I’ve been crying a lot recently as well, not that you care, but-”  
“You’re right I don’t” I replied before I started to walking away.  
“Oh my god, why are you being so defensive?” She shouted at me… I stopped, I could feel my anger growing.  
“Because I don’t know you, you don’t me, and the bell rang, I need to get to class before I-”  
“You’re right I don’t know, but you’re crying and it’s really rude of someone to just not to stop and see if your okay, why can’t you just let me be nice?”  
“You call this being nice?” I shouted. I’ve never been this angry before, And I’m alone, with the only thing standing between me and senpai. I took a step forward ready to jump and-  
“What do you two girls think you’re doing?” I whipped my head around and there stood the gym teacher, fuck of course she’s here, i should have remember that she makes her rounds right now.  
“Nothing Taiso Sensei!” Osana shouted from behind me. The gym teacher cocked her head in thought. Probably thinking about if she should send us to the school counselor or not.  
“Okay, but get to class.” She seemed a little unsure of her words, but my body relaxed. “And if I see this again you’re going to the counselor!” She shouted again. Osana and I both dropped our heads and walked toward the building. Taiso Sensei scolded us all the way back to our classes, but what was so strange to me was that Osana kept trying to take the blame… maybe it’s because she knew she wouldn’t get in trouble.  
* * * *  
“Hey do you want to eat lunch together?” the moment I stepped out of class, there stood Osana, it looked like she was waiting for me.  
“No.” I growled, trying to keep my voice quite.  
“Please I want to make up for this morning, just have lunch with me this one time and you’ll never have to see me again.” She put her hands together, and held them close to her face, actually begging me.  
“Fine.” I said, hopefully she’ll keep her word and I won’t have to see her ever again, but I doubt it. She jumped up in excitement for a moment, but then regained composure and started to lead me down the hall.  
“Hey I am really sorry about this morning.” No she wasn’t. “It’s just that I can get really heated y’know, like I’ve been that way ever since I was a kid.” I didn’t respond, I just continued to walk in silence. “ Hey I forgot to ask, but what’s you’re name.”  
“Ayana Aishi.” I mumbled.  
“Oh good to meet you! I’m Osana Najimi,” she laughed a little before heading down the stairs. We continued to walk, Her talking a bit more than me, but then I realized where we were headed.  
“Um where are we going?” I asked.  
“Oh we’re going to the plaza, that’s where my friends is, I thought we could eat lunch with her.” Osana said with a smile.  
“You- you mean sen- Taeko Yamada.” I stammered as I stopped in my tracks.  
Osana stopped to looking confused. “Yeah, is that okay… do you not like Taeko?”  
“What No!” I shouted to which Osana flinched in surprise. “I mean she’s fine, I just didn’t know.” I said regaining my composure, I don’t know how much Osana but it but she slowly turned back around.  
“Okay…” We walked to that plaza together, but once we got to the doors, Osana ran toward Senpai energetically, “Senpai!” She shouted, her voice higher… like she was trying harder to impress her. I just stood watching. Is this really happening? Am I about to have lunch with senpai. “Hey today we’re going to be eating with a friend of mine.” Osana exclaimed, she turned and saw that I was still standing in the doorway.  
She ran over and grabbed my arm and whispered. “It’s okay, Taeko’s cool.” I nodded and Osana lead me over to the fountain that Senpai was sitting at. “Senpai, this is Ayano Aishi.”  
Senpai smiled and said ”Yeah we’ve met before, nice to see you again Aishi!” Senpai remembered my name… I felt like my heart could explode.  
“N… Nice to s...see you t...too.” I stammered out. Senpai just smiled and nodded. I glanced over at Osana and she Gave me a small nod… maybe she wasn’t that bad at all.  
We sat at the fountain together, the three of us, and ate our lunches together. I didn’t talk much, neither did Senpai really, it was mostly Ayano, but every once in awhile she’d ask us for our opinion, to which I could only give a simple yes or no, it was hard to speak when your heart was in your throat.  
* * * *  
The rest of the day was a blur, I didn’t pay attention to anything my teacher said. I couldn’t concentrate. I sat next to Senpai, I ate food with her, I talked to her, things I thought I’d never be able to do, I did all of them in one afternoon… all because of Osana.  
When I opened my locker to grab my shoes, a small letter fluttered out. “Huh.” I mumbled as I bent down to pick it up. On the front it said To Aishi, from Osana. I quickly opened it and started to read it’s contents.”  
Hey Aishi! It’s Osana, I really wanted to apologize again for this morning, also I wanted to tell you that This afternoon was really fun! And I usually don’t like hanging out with other people when I’m hanging out with Senpai… But you’re differen. If you want to I’d love to do it again sometime!.  
I smiled, I still don’t get why she’s so nice to me. Also I didn’t get why she makes me so happy, I’m supposed to hate her, but she’s… she’s actually helping me… I quickly dug through my bag and grabbed a pencil and a piece of notebook paper and wrote. I’d love to hang out again-Ayano. Then I walked over to her locker and put the note inside…  
Maybe I don’t have to be so angry, maybe I don’t have to resort to such things like murder to get Senpai… maybe these feelings don’t have to hurt, maybe Osana, Senpai, and I can all be friends… I think I’d really like that...

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, Senpai is a female in this Fanfic because I prefer Taeko over Taro. also I'll try to add and change the characters once more info about them is announced.


End file.
